A New Kind Of Roar
by DarkLyonRiderXD
Summary: What would happen if Leone survived her gunshot wounds? How will her life turn out to be? (I have multiple OCs of my own centered in the world of Akame ga Kill (anime version that is), around the time that Leone is dying. Hope you enjoy! :D). Make sure to check out Glaze147 for their awesome minimalist artwork on DeviantArt!
1. A New Kind Of Roar

**So...this is my first FanFic and I'm not sure how to come off as calm, since I'm a little tense. I hope you enjoy the beginning of my first story (still in development lmao)! XD**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Lion's Fangs Shone in the Face of Death

Leone's body started to curl up within the pile of blood in the cold, dark alleyway.

 _So this is it for me...No more running from debts, at least...Ha, still trying to entertain myself, even in death..._

She curled up tighter, and started to wheeze as blood continued to pour out of her open gunshot wounds.

 _Damn, these got infected, didn't they? It looks like the bandages are coming apart…_

Leone then felt around and found the bandages unraveled and soaked in blood. The blood started to pour out more intensely, like her organs were blowing up, pushing out all the blood, and they won't stop expanding.

 _Hah…...At least now I can die in peace._

"Damn you, Prime Minister...," Leone rasped faintly.

Leone's life started to flash before her eyes; her time spent at Night Raid with her friends, the ops that she went on, and clear faces started to appear in her eyes, with innocent smiles, and she softly called out each one that appeared before her eyes.

 _Sheele…Bulat… Chelsea…Su…Mine…Lubb…Boss…Akame…Tatsumi. I love you guys,_ she chuckled softly. _Yes, the Jaegars, too. I still don't like them, but they did try to help us…well, Tatsumi, but still…_

Leone felt her eyes getting heavier, like she was going to bed. Every feeling in her body disappeared. _I'm coming, guys._ She stared back at everyone. They were calling her, laughing, beckoning her to join them. The last thing she remembered is when she heard muffled shouts, and her vision blurred as someone raced up to her body. _Too late._

* * *

Leone saw herself standing in some sort of spotlight in the middle of a void, with darkness all around. Suddenly, a light shone through the darkness, and she then saw her friends running in a direction, but to where, she didn't know. She swore she even heard and saw Mine turn around and say, " _At this rate, you'll never keep up with us._ " She then stuck her tongue out and turned around to run and laugh with everybody else. Leone started running, desperately, but she couldn't keep up with them. They ran in a cat-and-mouse fashion, changing directions, zigzagging. Leone didn't care; she just wanted to be reunited with her friends. _No, family._

Suddenly, everybody slowed down. Leone saw it as a chance to finally catch up with them. She sprinted towards them, using the last of her energy to reach out and embrace somebo-

 _ **YOU ARE NOT DEAD YET.**_

Frost started to seep into the air and seemingly started to wrap itself around Leone, freezing and rooting Leone to the spot. "What the hell is this?" Leone shouted.

 _ **YOU HAVE YET TO FINISH YOUR LIFE.**_

The image of her friends seemed to start appearing spectral. Flashes occurred, changing the background to that of a battlefield. Dead bodies and bloody weapons littered the barren desert wasteland. A major sandstorm was brewing in the background, with flashes of lightning occurring spontaneously. Everybody looked downcast, having shadows cast over their eyes. Leone looked at them and noticed that every person's clothes were bloody. Leone could feel murderous intent coming from everyone, and all weapons were suddenly drawn.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN FINISH?! I died from gunshot wounds…...didn't I?" Leone seemingly asked the freezing air, hesitantly. _At this point, what's there that's not to doubt?_

A shadowy figure suddenly seemed to appear, or better yet "form," out of existence, and slowly started to walk toward Leone as she struggled with her unresponsive body.

 _ **AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO DRAG THIS LITTLE MEETING, AND SLIGHT TORTURING, OF OURS OUT, I HAVE A JOB TO DO. LIKE YOU, I DISPATCH SOULS THAT AREN'T FIT IN THIS WORLD AND I DEFEND THE PURE OF HEART FROM INTRUDERS WHO SEEM TO THINK THAT ETERNAL LIFE EXISTS HERE.**_

Leone was taken by surprise when a massive church bell seemed to ring behind her. Everybody seemed to shuffle over to where the noise came from.

"Guys?" Leone called out.

As Leone turned to look at her friends, it seemed that the parts of the landscape started to break apart, shatter rather, and started to float upwards in giant chunks. Giant mountains and castles floated by, along with the remainder of many bodies, skeletons, coffins, and loot. Lots and lots of loot, enough to rival the treasuries of all of the known empires combined. Her gaze then cast down to her friends.

Leone's friends turned to look at Leone with bloodshot eyes, full of hate and malice, and they said, in unison, with a disembodied voice:

_**LEAVE.**_

They then proceeded to brandish their weapons and powers, sizing Leone up like they were debating on lunch.

 _How? Why is this happening to me?_

 _ **AS I HAVE SAID PREVIOUSLY, YOU ARE NOT DEAD...NOT YET ANYWAY.**_

"How the hell could you be so casual about this?!" Leone shouted.

 _ **IT COMES NATURALLY. ON ANOTHER NOTE, YOU CAN BRAG TO YOUR EXISTING FRIENDS ABOUT DYING AND COMING BACK.**_

"At this point I don't have anyone left! Akame's probably gone with the wind, and Najenda moved on, to fight in another country for all I know!

Leone swore that she could hear the figure snickering. _When I come back, just know I'm going to ram my boot down your throat._

 _ **PRO TIP, DARLING: I READ THOUGHTS AS THIS IS MY DIMENSION, BUT NONETHELESS, DULY NOTED. IT'S TIME TO GO, EVERYBODY.**_

Everybody then advanced on Leone and leapt forward, about to strike with all their might, the thirst for blood streaked across their faces.

Time seemed to slow down for Leone as she stood there looking dumbstruck and terrified. Her own words seemed to fail her.

 _No, guys, it's me, Leone; Guys, GUYS!_

 _ **IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD. ALSO, THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH GOING OUT IN STYLE.**_

Leone shut her eyes tightly. Death truly was scary.

* * *

Leone's eyes fluttered open, and she sat straight up. _Ow, head rush._ After a couple seconds of clearing her head, she took in her surroundings. The room that she was in was a small bedroom, 9' by 6', with its own balcony, not like what you'd find in the slums. The walls had a red wallpaper, with orange fleur-de-lis icons and matching orange silk curtains, with a blue carpet at the foot of the bed and marble tile flooring everywhere else. _Huh, definitely not what you see everyday…_

Leone then heard a door open. She looked up and saw a girl about her age walk into the room with a tray that had a few cups and plates placed on it, preoccupied with a conversation from the other room.

"…and this is why you aren't in charge of the group. Now, I-"

She stared, jaw dropped, and let the tray slip out of her hands and fall to the floor, shattering the tableware and letting the tray clatter on the ground.

"Oh my God, get Booker, and tell him that the girl's up. NOW!" the girl shouted, barking orders into the other room, never taking her eyes off of Leone. The girl did a once-over and kept her hand hovering over her sword's hilt, Leone returning the same gesture. She was a little shorter than her, around 5'4" (162~163cm), skinny, and had Leone's skin tone ( _But not_ _my_ _bust *evil grin*._ ) _._ She had short, black hair with blood orange tips that looked a little sidewinded ( _How her hair defies the law of physics, I don't know, because no hairspray or gel can do that.)_. She had on a loose, white collared shirt, a loose black tie with a crest of red and orange ( _It seems familiar, but I can't put my finger on it…_ ) with a golden necklace of an eagle, a black jacket, leather-laced with pouches, quivers, and a satchel, and a black combat skirt with white combat boots ( _Hmm, not too shabby._ ). She had on white fingerless gloves, with a silver necklace wrapped around her hand and a few bracelets ( _Some hand-crafted from the looks of it…_ ). She had a rapier, along with a huge quiver filled with different colored feathered arrows on her waist, a massive bow strapped on her back, and two golden-plated sawed-off shotguns under her arms, along with a full-fledged shotgun that's strapped to her leg which partially sticks out from under her skirt. She had piercing crimson eyes that studied every part of Leone.

Just at that moment, the girl made way for two guys who rushed into the room. One had fair hair cut short on the sides and left a little longer on the top, lapis colored eyes, His outfit was complete with a red royal jacket, a casual white shirt, a leather necklace with an intricately carved tooth ( _Probably off of a high level Danger Beast, since the tooth's about 9 inches total…it also probably serves as a very large dagger, too._ ) hanging off the belt of his navy-colored shorts, and leather boots. He carried a staff, with the shaft made of fiery red wood ( _I haven't ever seen any kind of wood like that…_ ), the tip was a large, and most definitely exotic blood diamond, and the entire staff was engraved with a tribal pattern ( _To top it all off, the staff's also encrusted with rubies…must be worth a fortune…mental note taken_ ). The staff was strapped on his back, and he also had a revolver in its holster on his leg. He could pass off as fairly normal, were it not for the spectral colossus towering behind him ( _I'm feeling very intimidated by the giant…I mean it's like 9 feet tall and it also has a very angry face carved on it…not that I'm intimidated by it..._ ).

The other guy had short black hair, nicely combed with the parting on his left. He had a rough set face, with mahogany colored eyes that scream experience at the top of their lungs. He looked around 5'10", maybe 5'11" and seemed to be pretty skinny. He had on a very weathered ( _and heavily tailored_ ) black leather trench coat which reached down to his calves. There were small patches, covering up some huge cuts, some ( _Burn? Or acid burn…_ ) marks, and some bullet holes that seemed to show that he's been experienced in combat. He had on a black V-neck and black ( _and slightly ripped_ ) jeans, with fully laced-up combat boots. He also had a silver necklace shaped like a hawk, much like the girl he was standing next to, and along with a diamond-studded silver cross laced on a white gold necklace. However, her interest was suddenly drawn to his weapons that he had on him. The only two weapons that seemed to be visible were an oversized sniper rifle ( _about as tall as him too..._ ) and a giant chromatic sword, with a bright orange-reddish core that seemed to branch out across it. It looked like the core was a parasite, almost. The core seemed to be glistening with red energy that seemed to slowly pulsate, much like a heartbeat. It seemed to release an aura that seemed to weigh down upon everything, almost even stopping Leone's breath short. _No doubt at all: He has a Relic, and it just might kill me before I even speak. What a way to go…_

As if on cue, the crushing aura that overwhelmed her seemed to subside and the black-haired guy spoke.

"Sorry about that. My Relic oddly enough seems to have a mind of its own and decides if people are with good intentions and by all means, able to be trusted. I'm Booker DeWitt, the blonde douche here is Alexander Brinker-"

The "blonde douche" finally noticed his remark. "He doesn't know what he's saying, love, but you have to know I'm a one-of-a-kind guy," he said, trying to put on a smile.

The girl standing at the doorway finally spoke, but to the "douche." "You really must be down on your luck to hit on girls that wake up from comas," she said, grinning mischievously. He glanced back, fuming at her, but she laughed it off.

She then directed her attention to Leone. "He may not be as bright, but he's like the comic relief of the group. Just call him Isaac, everyone does. Apart from that, I'm Valerie McKay. Call me Val if you want," she said, with a wink.

As Booker walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, Leone sat upright to give him some room.

"Okay, as much as this seems bizarre to you, I need for you to answer a few questions, which I feel can help us both out," Booker said in a friendly tone. "Do you know your name?"

"Leone," Leone said without thinking. _Why am I blatantly opening my cover to these guys? I don't really know them and what's to say they're gonna do something else wi-_

"Wait. Leone, like THE Leone from Night Raid?!" Isaac almost screamed with exhilaration. He ran up and got on his knees next to the bed, grabbing her hand. "I am such a big fan of yours, like you have an awesome style and yo-"

Isaac was abruptly pushed back by Booker kicking him, thus stopping his raving for the moment. _So much for my cover. Since when did I need to care about my cover?_

"Isaac, give her some space, will ya? She just woke up from a coma, man. Better yet, go get some tea for everyone here," Booker confidently spoke, with a hint of bloody murder in his voice. Isaac went out of the room, grumbling and muttering inaudible insults as he went. It's clear that Booker was in charge here. "Val, can you shut the door, please? I have a feeling this may need to be private."

As Valerie shut the door, Booker turned to look at Leone directly and said, "As much as you would like to believe that we would do something to harm you, or something like that, but we aren't, I assure you."

Leone decided to be quick-witted about this topic and asked, "Well, how can I trust you? I barely even know you two."

Booker replied, "You can think what you want about us, there's no stopping you, but, if you want us to see eye to eye on everything that we're going to be discussing, you're gonna have to take my word for it. You can take all the time you need to decide. If you want to leave, fine by me, though Isaac may break down as a result," he said, smirking.

"I may need some time to think about this," Leone responded after pondering over Booker's assertion.

"Of course. Take all the time you need. I honestly don't think that you can think well on an empty stomach though. How about joining us for lunch? Maybe it can help you clear your head?" Booker asked.

Leone thought rationally for a full minute before she responded. _I can have lunch with them, can't I? After all, if they wanted to kill me, they could've just killed me in my coma, or was it a long nap? Whatever the case, they did have the opportunity, but could they also be holding me captive? I don't think so, as Booker made that point clear. Arrgh, I'm overthinking this!_

"Tea?" Booker offered, holding out a golden-trimmed cup filled with tea.

Leone was so entranced in her thoughts that she didn't notice Isaac bring in the cups of tea and hand them to everyone in the room. She hesitated, then accepted the tea graciously. _It isn't like me to be uncomfortable in situations like this. What's going on with me?_

As soon as Leone was about to open her mouth, her stomach growled, taking Isaac by surprise. Valerie laughed and Booker asked somewhat sarcastically, "So…..you're _not_ hungry? I mean, we got a full seafood buffet downstairs.."

* * *

 **Hi! I'm DarkLyonRiderXD, and thanks for reading through my very first FanFic! I honestly thought that Leone bled out to death in the last episode and I was questioning the wiki to see if she's really dead, but it's not showing anything. The wiki also shows that her Relic's still intact, and I think that it got destroyed due to the Prime Minister's Relic (his ring). Anyway, these are the assumptions from which I modeled this FanFic off of, and I'll be sticking with them to bring Chapter 2 later (not sure what it's gonna be called yet) for those who wanna stick around. :D**

 **I'm apologizing in advance for not putting a date on the release due to school and work and shtuff :0, but I think it'll be coming somewhere around September-November :).**

 **If you guys got any problems, questions, ideas, or concerns, or just want to talk to me, email me at DarkLyonRiderXD at gmail. com (It's not letting me put email links for some reason).**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you guys stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **-Dark**


	2. Unexpected Visitors

**I know that I've made you wait for it, and now I can freely say wait no more! The 2nd Chapter is here! A new ability is discovered! Two new characters are introduced! Without further ado...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitors

"AAH!"

"Grr! Come on! Move, damn it!"

Many screams and shouts of agony were heard coming from the room that Leone was in. One could only assume that she was in a LOT of pain.

She wasn't, though. Leone was trying to force her own body, fallen victim to atrophy, to move. She kept trying to wiggle here and there, but she wouldn't budge one bit. Her arms finally started moving after a few minutes.

Isaac cheered Leone on, often shouting, "Come on, you can do it!"

Valerie looked on in a state of disbelief, leaned towards Booker and asked in a low voice, "Have you ever seen someone fall victim to total atrophy in 6 weeks? I thought it would kick in at around 3 months or more."

"I can only assume she exerted a lot of energy every day. She was a part of Night Raid, after all," Booker replied. "Imagine if you had to run from one end of the Empire to the other, back and forth 60 times in one day. Wouldn't you be tired as hell? Now try thinking about doing that EVERY day for the rest of your life." Booker looked over at a struggling Leone with a pained expression. "I still don't think that even comes remotely close to how much she _actually_ exerted herself in the battle for The Capitol."

Isaac continued to cheer Leone on. "You're almost there, I can feel it!"

Everyone looked at Isaac in a dead-serious manner. Suddenly, Isaac's colossus lifted its swollen right arm and dropped it on Isaac's head. "BONK," the colossus said as Isaac crumpled to the floor unconscious. Leone looked in slight horror as everyone else laughed until they were wheezing.

Booker looked up at Leone, barely stifling his laughter, and said, "We kind of have an unwritten rule: No puns, because they're pretty horrible, and they're made worse when used in the wrong situations. Add to the fact that he was stealing cookies from the pantry last night."

Isaac woke up with a startled expression as Valerie stormed furiously towards him, hoisted him up with one hand holding the collar of his shirt and asked, "Did you eat the double-chocolate chip cookies that I baked yesterday?"

Isaac looked sheepishly at Valerie and squeaked out a "Maybe." His face turned to pure terror when Valerie pulled out a small baton, with small jolts of electricity flying off of it, and proceeded to whack and shock him with it until he fainted.

"THAT COST ME SO MUCH TIME _AND_ MONEY! THEY WERE AERIBOS CHOCOLATES, AND I WAS SAVING THEM FOR A SPECIAL OCCASION, ASSHOLE!"

Valerie kept beating him with the shock baton, and Isaac seemingly went in and out. At one moment, however, he muttered to himself, "No wonder it was amazing.."

Valerie became infuriated, at which Booker got up, restrained her, and took her out of the room. As he was walking back towards Leone's bedside, he kicked Isaac in the ribs for good measure. Isaac kept groaning about how he was infertile for a genuine 30 seconds. After that, he groaned occasionally, but Leone could tell that he was trying to man up.

"Okay, it seems like you're having a bit of trouble moving your legs and chest, but you can move your arms just fine. How about I carry you downstairs?" Booker asked. "It would definitely be a whole lot better than bringing the food from downstairs, and you don't need to worry about being picky."

 _I might as well take him up on the offer,_ thought Leone. _After all, I'm curious to see where these guys live, and how they live.._

"Alright, but I'm not used to being swept off my feet by anyone in general," Leone responded.

* * *

"We set you up in the study of the house, which we converted into our unofficial 'recovery room' for you," Booker mentioned as he freely walked Leone, who was seated in a wheelchair, down a long hallway with a red carpet covering the floor, and white walls with white columns and white moldings, all of them ornate, that were decorated extensively with oil paintings of famous landmarks and beautiful landscapes. From the ceiling hung many chandeliers, and on the ground there were intricately carved dressers bearing what seemed to be souvenirs ( _Maybe? I'm not sure.._ ), which included bones, weapons, small keepsakes such as bone charms and small bags of ingredients for alchemy, and photos. There were photos of Booker with lots of people that Leone didn't know. She saw the occasional photo of Booker and Valerie, and some group pictures of Booker, Valerie, and Isaac. As they were nearing the largest set of sturdy rosewood doors at the end of the hall, one specific picture caught her eye. All of her interest was drawn to this one picture. It was a foolhardy pose of Booker, clad with shorts and a shortened version of his jacket, with a wacky grin on his face, a colossal Danger Beast dead next to him with his sword sticking out of the top of its head, and standing directly next to him…was Boss Najenda. She had her real right arm and her right eye was still intact?! Her hair was longer and braided down her back. She looked sternly at Booker, leaning on _Pumpkin_?! _Could he know Boss personally?!_

Booker stopped walking when he saw what Leone's gaze was directed at. He then walked over and picked up the picture.

"Those were good times. You didn't have to worry about politics and everybody was friendly. All until that shrewd bastard Honest came about," he said. He shuddered as he walked back with the photo. "Just thinking back to the first time I met him, even I'm still mortified at what he could do." He handed the photo to a very interested Leone, eyes gleaming with curiosity. _Now that I look closer at the picture, Booker looks like he hasn't changed at all._ "You actually met him, in person?" Leone asked. "Yup," Booker said as he continued wheeling Leone down the hall.

"What was he like, when you first met him?" Leone asked, curiosity piqued. "He was a very haughty man, but I could sense he was hiding some dark secret, possibly as dark as-" Booker stopped abruptly, leaving the sentence unfinished as he opened the huge double doors, and wheeled Leone into what seemed like the foyer.

"Woah. I didn't expect this much extravagance," Leone remarked. There was a very dazzling chandelier hanging from the ceiling that illuminated rainbows around the spacious room with its domed ceiling. The dome had beautiful frescoes depicting glorious scenes of battle with people dressed in sets of chainmail and armor, carrying broadswords, bows, flails, or as Lubbock called it one time, "the works." There was an extraordinary painting of 5 armies marching towards a central point, at which there were a small group of people seemingly willing to participate in a free-for-all. The closer Leone looked, the more details she noticed about it. Leone saw the armies' colors, and noticed that 4 of the armies were from the Northern Region, the Southern Region, the Western Region, and _the Capitol? I've never seen these kinds of weapons being used by anyone else...There's the matter of the last army..probably the Eastern Region from the looks of it, though much isn't known about the Easterners...and finally, there's the matter of the small group in the center of everything. They seem ready to die, but why? What compels them so?_ Leone looked closer at the center and saw a small detail that utterly shocked her.

 _Now I see. This is the Battle of Liar's Breach, the battle that took place 100 years ago where 5 armies clashed together. A small unknown group convinced these armies that there was a breach in national security of all the countries, and vital information necessary for the survival of these countries was stolen. This information included lists of spies and double agents, dossiers containing notes about classified operations, dead drops, and safe houses, and a list of all of the covert operations armories and treasuries. The stolen intelligence would be leaked, unless these 5 countries marched their soldiers onto Liar's Breach and killed the army that would be waiting for them with this treasure trove of information. Moral of the story, all the armies were slaughtered and the group was never seen or heard from again. The leader of the group was a man who wore a two-faced mask and had a sword with an orange glow, like the man in the picture. What if that man's sword, responsible for the slaughter of 6,500 soldiers, is Booker's?_ Leone took the time to look at Booker carefully and cross-examined him with the picture, however small the figure of the notorious man holding the orange glowing sword was. _Anyone could have taken that weapon if they found it, presumably on a corpse that's the leader of that damned group,_ Leone concluded.

A butler walked into the foyer, accompanied by a buff man of about 40. The man had shaggy ginger hair, blue eyes, and a rough-set face accompanied by a scruffy beard, with signs of weathering indicating that he'd been outdoors for a while. He had on a tattered tan coat, also showing signs of weathering. He had one hand behind the butler, and Leone could tell he was holding a weapon. The butler announced, albeit with a breaking voice, "Master DeWitt, a Mr. Solomon Rudy to see you." The butler suddenly gave a look of utter terror towards Booker and then cried, "I'm sorry, Master DeWitt, but Master Rudy threatened me and my family, please-"

"Stop!" Booker shouted with a voice of authority. "You tried, and you've done as much as you can. I'll take it from here," Booker said through gritted teeth, never taking his eyes off of Mr. Rudy. The butler scurried off, leaving Booker, Leone, and Mr. Rudy, armed with a blunderbuss, alone in the looming foyer. Booker vaulted over the sleek wooden banister, much to Leone's surprise, and landed on the first floor with a sudden _**thump**_. Booker stood up straight and started walking towards Mr. Rudy, his right hand reaching into the left-hand side of his jacket. Mr. Rudy looked very calm as if he had seen this all before.

"You couldn't touch me if you tried, Booker. After all, you can't touch anyone from the Murdoc Family," he said with a wicked grin. Booker suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"I don't need to be the one who kills you, asshole. Someone else could do it for me," Booker stated, relaxing his arm, seemingly becoming calm now.

"Remember the last couple of times you tried doing just that to other people? If you want someone dead, you kill them yourself. Haven't you learned anything, you dumb piece of crap killer?"

A small flash of pure rage streaked across Booker's face momentarily as he moved quickly, slapping Mr. Rudy's drawn blunderbuss out of his hand and slammed Mr. Rudy against the wall.

"It sure as hell doesn't stop me from beating the everlasting shit out of you, _Mr._ Rudy," Booker said, seething with rage. "Or should I address you as Solomon?"

Booker then let Mr. Rudy, or Solomon drop to the floor, and kicked him in the ribs for good measure. A loud _**crunch**_ could be heard as 3 ribs broke simultaneously.

Booker then reached into the left-hand side of his jacket and pulled out a revolver, and leaned towards Solomon. "You come into my household, uninvited, threaten my staff, use your two-bit piece of shit crime family as a shield, and expect me not to kill you on the spot? Add to the fact that you insulted our reputation? That already warrants an execution at the hands of your family."

Booker's thumb kept fingering the hammer on the revolver, and he calmed down considerably. Booker suddenly grabbed Solomon by his collared shirt and dragged him across the floor to the tall, metal double doors and threw him at the doors. Solomon's impact with the doors caused them to swing wide open. Solomon tumbled out across exquisite granite tiles until he hit the base of the extravagant fountain laid out 30 feet from the door.

Leone tried to get up. _I need to move. I need to stop Booker. I've seen enough blood for countless lifetimes. I don't want to see it anymore..._ , Leone thought as Booker walked through the double doors. As Leone pushed herself up, the wheelchair pushed itself away, letting Leone fall onto the stairs. Loud grunts and stifled yelps of pain accompanied Leone on her sudden trip down the stairs. She hit the bottom of the stairs and let out a guttural cry of help. She then started crawling towards the double doors, towards Booker, towards his intended victim. _I need to stop him. No more...no more…NO MORE…_

"-no more," Leone faintly rasped. Booker still kept walking towards the now-terrified Solomon. "Tell me, Sol," Booker began as he started taking bullets out of his revolver, "have you ever heard of the game called Russian Roulette?"

Part of Leone was relieved that he was taking out the bullets and leaving one in the cylinder, but another part was filled with sickened curiosity about what Russian Roulette was.

"It's a game played in a world sick with corruption, and played by people who have nothing to lose, and everything to gain. First," he motioned towards his revolver that still had one bullet, "we start off with one bullet in the cylinder of a revolver. Then, we take the cylinder for a spin," Booker said as he made the cylinder spin for a few seconds, until he snapped the cylinder back into place. "Finally, we each pull the trigger on ourselves and go back and forth until one of our heads gets blown off! Now, to settle the confusion of who comes after who, I'll go first," Booker said as he calmly brought the gun up to his own head, cocking the hammer back.

"No-," Leone rasped, but suddenly stopped as Booker pulled the trigger.

 _ **CLICK.**_

"Looks like it may be my lucky day," Booker remarked, then put on the same wicked grin that Solomon pulled off earlier as he handed Solomon the gun and said, "but now, it's your turn."

He forced the gun into Solomon's hand as Solomon started to look more and more terrified. A horrified Solomon looked up at Booker, terrified for his life. "Aw, come on Sol," Booker crooned as he grabbed Solomon's hand and forced his thumb to cock the hammer back, "it's a shitload of fun! Besides, you said that I can't kill a member of the Murdoc Family, but it doesn't stop a member from committing suicide now, does it? Now, pull the trigger."

Solomon looked bewildered, confused, and horrified at once. Leone crawled closer and closer. _I'm not going to make it in time…_

Almost immediately, Booker's head exploded in a red mist. His body lurched forward, then swung backwards. His back leaned back, but his body didn't let him fall. Leone watched, mortified at the sight of Booker's brain still squelching around in what is his currently top-less skull.

Leone then nearly fainted at what happened next. It seemed like he was _**reforming**_ his head?! _WHAT THE_ _ **FUCK**_ _IS_ _ **THAT**_ _?_

Booker then stood up straight, his head rapidly forming out of existence. First his skull ( _WHICH IS MADE OF FREAKIN'_ _ **METAL**_ _?!_ ), then the flesh, the skin, the eyes, the mouth, the nose, and the ears. His hair grew back to the exact length. All of this occurred within the span of 5 seconds.

Booker seethed in rage. Leone, though she couldn't see Booker's face, could tell that whoever's on the receiving would get something worse than what just happened.

"Goddammit, Rebecca! I didn't need you to interrupt me," Booker addressed his shooter, a tan-skinned girl about the same height as Booker, holding up a smoking, big-bored semi-automatic rifle about 15 feet away. She had sharp jade-colored eyes, with intriguing dark eye shadow, a perfect blush on her cheeks, deep red lipstick, and illustriously brown curled hair, falling perfectly on her shoulders. She had on a blue ruffled cutout dress reaching to her knees, and navy blue wedges. She had on a beautiful silver and sapphire-studded necklace, bracelets and earrings that beckoned attention, no matter where she would be. She also had a rose gold necklace of a rose with thorns. She looked like the living model of the perfect woman ( _to both guys AND girls_ ).

"Too bad. As much as I love watching you brutally destroy other people, I think he's here for the matter of the Voldeks," Rebecca stated, lowering her rifle. She tapped the tip of her rifle on the ground, morphing it into a staff. "I'm pretty sure the guy couldn't get in any other way, apart from _**knocking**_ , that is," Rebecca said, giving a brief but deadly look towards Solomon.

Valerie, Isaac, and his colossus rushed out, weapons drawn, ready for combat. They saw blood, a struggling Leone on the floor, a bawling Solomon with a revolver next to the fountain, Booker with bloodstains around his neck, and Rebecca holding a staff.

"Alright, now everybody just put their weapons away," Isaac stated as he put his staff away, motioning his colossus to put his arms down. Rebecca dropped her staff near the fountain. Valerie slid her rapier back into her sheath as Booker wrestled the gun away from Solomon. As Leone was trying her best to stand up, Valerie and Rebecca rushed to help her up.

"I don't believe we've formally met, Sleeping Beauty. I'm Rebecca Hawthorne," she said, helping Leone up. "I'm sure we'll get along fine. Any questions you have, however, will have to be answered later." She gave off a genuine smile.

"Thank you, and nice to meet you," Leone said as they sat her down in the wheelchair that they brought outside. Valerie wheeled her closer to the fountain, as everyone gathered around the fountain.

Booker reloaded his revolver and cocked the hammer back. He then crouched down and asked, "So, Sol, what are you here for?"

* * *

 **Hello, my fellow readers!**

 **I wish I could have gotten this out sooner, but I had so much happen to me over the course of the break from the first chapter to now. This was the only time that I could pick this up and finish it..**

 **I sincerely hope that you've enjoyed this!**

 **PS: THERE'S MORE COMING! I won't make any promises about deadlines, but I know for a fact that I'm going to be starting work on the 3rd Chapter very soon!**

 **PSS: There isn't a lot of action here, I'm trying to flesh out the world that our little band of protagonists live in. There will be more action, that I can say for certain, without a doubt!**

 **-Dark**


End file.
